


Untitled Isekai Game

by qmzr



Category: Re:ゼロから始める異世界生活 | Re:Zero Starting Life in Another World (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, accidentally somehow didn’t tag subaru’s name properly, blame it on 2 am brain, post arc 4, pre arc 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28145550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qmzr/pseuds/qmzr
Summary: It's a lovely morning in Lugnica, and you are an unlucky isekai protagonist that has finally caught a break from all the murder.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Untitled Isekai Game

**Author's Note:**

> Untitled goose game is old news by now but none of you can stop me

To do:

  * Radio calisthenics.
  * Practice sewing with a book Petra bought.
  * Get verbally noogied by Ram.
  * Tolerate Roswaal’s presence while at the table.
  * Have a long chat with Rem.
  * Give plushie to Meili.
  * See if you can make the jump from that spot during parkour practice.
  * You’re technically not a butler anymore, but help anyway.
  * Shout “EMT!” from across the whole yard when she’s done studying convoluted Lugnican laws.
  * Don’t cry if you have a nightmare, Beako’ll get worried.
  * Physically noogie Otto with Ram.
  * Come up with a name for Garfiel’s newest attack.
  * Be a hero. Stop everyone from dying.  





End file.
